


Notes

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>so about the prompts, can I ask for a sterek one? before they get together Stiles keeps letting anonymous little notes in Derek pockets or in his apartment telling him silly things (or cute one) and one day Derek slides one in Stiles pocket asking him out because of course he catches Stiles scent on the notes? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

aww fluff just what i need :3

"I would howl to the moon for you."

"You make me appreciate Duran Duran all over again."

"Love is blue because of you."

Derek shakes his head as he reads yet one more “secret” note stashed in his cookie box.

Yes, Derek Alexander Hale has a cookie box, filled with home-made cookies.

And, apparently, secret love notes from someone who thinks that he’s being extremely smart and sneaky.

From the very first note - “I’ll let you be my Alpha lover” - Derek has known that Stiles was behind it.

But he enjoys it probably a little too much to stop it.

—-

Valentine’s Day is approaching, and Stiles really wants his note to hammer the point into Derek’s thick skull.

Two months of daily notes left in his apartment and in his stupid leather jacket, two months of true poetry, if Stiles may say so himself, and the stupid werewolf hasn’t even made the incipit of a move.

Stupid, stupid wolf.

Adorable, sweet-tooth wolf.

Now, Stiles has to come up with the most romantic note he can whip up.

"Roses are red, the sky is blue, so is your eyes, and I wuv you"

Nah, too cliché

"There are two reasons I stay up at night : coffee and you"

Nah.

"I may have ADHD but I only focus on you"

Mayb- no.

"I would try to get over you, but Tom Cruise would call for copyright infringements over Mission : Impossible."

Too convoluted.

"Everyone wants to be the sun that lights up your life. But I’d rather be your moon, so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn’t around."

Ok, so maybe he found this one on-line, but it works perfectly.

Stiles takes his best pen and starts writing it, blots the extra ink out of it (with his dirtiest shirt) and folds it, carrying it in his pocket to take to the Hale house.

But when he reaches inside Derek’s pocket, there is already a folded piece of paper in there.

Who dares leaving Derek’s notes? That’s his thing!

Stiles pulls the paper and unfolds it, biting his lower lip as he reads the few words scribbled on it.

"Stiles, if you want to be sneaky with a wolf, keep your scent from the things you leave around. Lucky for you, I’m quite fond of that scent. Let’s go on a date? Derek."

Stiles has to actively fight against his own body, as his legs start kicking everywhere to express his delight.

And then he notices that there is something written on the back of the paper, in pencil and much smaller writing.

"Your puns are awful, but you’re lucky I found your everything beautiful"

Oh, stupid, perfect wolf.


End file.
